A Special Christmas
by ChildishPervert
Summary: HeeroXOC.. Normally Heero Yuy does not celebrate the holiday called 'Christmas', but he'll do whatever needs to be done to satisfy his loved one.


By ChildishPervert

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

Summary: HeeroXOC.. Normally Heero Yuy does not celebrate the holiday called 'Christmas', but he'll do whatever needs to be done to satisfy his loved one.

Notes: My Christmas gift for my bestest friend -smiles-

* * *

**Heero Yuy Oneshot; A Special Christmas..**

Heero normally didn't celebrate this so called Christmas, but he did this year as he knew his beloved one loved the Christian holiday.

Looking from the decorated tree to the presents underneath it, Heero nodded his head approvingly. He wondered if you would like the surprise, Heero having told you not to plan anything on Christmas Eve although he knew you usually spent it with your family. Heero looked around the room, taking in the green and red decorations and especially the mistletoe hanging underneath the door leading into the room. A small smirk came upon the Prussian blue eyed boy's face as he could already see himself kissing you underneath the little green branch.

At first you were confused why Heero told you not to plan anything for Christmas, but soon it came to your mind that he had something already planned out for you. An excited smile came upon your face as you got out of your car and skipped your way towards the front door of the house from which you knew Heero owned. Taking in a deep breath and trying to look confused and totally not excited, you raised your hand to knock onto the door.

It only took a few seconds before the front door was opened, revealing Heero wearing a warm looking green sweatshirt. You smiled at him; mentally stating Heero's preference for the colour green totally suited your favourite holiday. Giving the male in front of you a faint frown, you asked him if you could come in.

Heero blinked and abruptly took a step to the side, letting you in and following your from walking towards the living room as he quickly shut the door and walked after you. He caught up with you and quickly placed his hands over your eyes, causing you to stop since you were just going to enter the previously mentioned room.

You frowned against the hands as a smile came onto your face. "Are you trying to hide something for me, Heero?" You asked as you felt Heero's chest connecting with your back. As usually, Heero stayed silent, making you even more curious as you already were. With a small pout, you crossed your arms as Heero turned you around and removed his hands from your eyes.

You continued pouting as you sent Heero a puppy dog face; slightly hoping it would give him a faint guilty feeling for making you so curious. It didn't work; nothing new though, and Heero pointed up with his index finger. You frowned as your puppy dog face fell. Looking up at the doorframe, you saw the mistletoe hanging. You smiled and looked back at Heero again, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Heero returned it, smirking faintly as it was exactly how he imagined it would be. As he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to deepen the kiss, Heero hoped everything else he planned would go as well as the kiss.

You sighed slightly as you pulled back and placed your chin upon Heero's chest, looking up at him with a questioning raised eyebrow. Heero showed you a little smile, not going to tell you anything to ruin the surprise. Heero pulled away from you and took your hands in his, tugging gently on them. "Close your eyes and promise me you won't open them till I tell you." Heero said with a smile playing on his lips. Your smile grew and you nodded, closing your eyes immediately.

Heero actually stuck out his tongue at you, just to see if you really weren't looking. When not receiving any reaction, Heero nodded to himself and turned to walk backwards into the living room. He looked over his shoulder as to not bump into anything as he led you into the room and when he reached his destination, he stopped your walking.

You had trouble keeping your eyes shut and just standing still. You felt the need to bounce up and down in joy although not exactly knowing what for anyway. Biting the inside of your cheek, you hesitated on opening one of your eyes. When you tried though, Heero placed his hands over them. "This is the first time you break a promise." Heero muttered, being just in time to cover your eyes. You pouted greatly, not wanting to wait any longer. "Heero, please let me see whatever is in here, I beg of you!" You exclaimed, your arms waving around hyper as you stomped your foot onto the ground.

This made Heero smile and he slowly lowered his hands from your eyes while taking a step aside to stand by your side. Watching your reaction through the corner of his eyes, Heero held his breath. You blinked your eyes as you finally were able to look around. Your eyes immediately landed onto the decorated tree in front of you. A gasp escaped your mouth before you covered it with one of your hands. Your eyes widened at the beauty of the tree and you turned towards Heero.

Heero smiled at you as you turned back again towards the tree to stare at it. "Red is your favourite colour, right?" Heero said softly as he mentioned the red decorations hanging in the green tree. As you nodded your head while lowering your hand, you spotted the presents. Squealing and jumping up and down, you turned to Heero again to jump on him. Luckily, Heero caught you and chuckled softly as you hugged him tightly while thanking him more than once.

"I knew you'd like the surprise." Heero said as you pulled back and nodded eagerly. You glanced at the presents and smiled shyly. "Is there a present for me as well?" You asked as you batted your eyelids. Heero shrugged and gave you a mysterious little smile. This made you curious and you turned around, running towards the tree and kneeling down. You looked over the presents, noticing a few presents were for the other pilots. Then you spotted one with your name on it. You took it and shook it, hearing a small tingling sound. You frowned down at it before looking up to question Heero about it. Heero, again, shrugged, sitting down onto his large comfy couch as he crossed his arms.

Watching you fondly as you carefully pulled the paper off of the present, Heero almost felt like a parent watching his child. Shaking his head faintly, Heero snorted mentally at himself. He saw you opening the little white box and waited as you took out its content.

You smiled at the necklace lying upon your hand. It had a small medallion hanging from it which could be opened. You tried to open it and, when finally succeeding, your eyes grew soft at the small picture of you and Heero hugging being placed within the medallion. You closed the medallion again and held it to your chest before looking over at Heero. Your eyes began to water and you stood, running over to Heero to jump into his arms again. You buried your face into his sweater as you felt so happy you could cry.

Heero took you into his arms and held you tight; being happy you liked your first present. "Let me put it around your neck." Heero said as he pulled back from you and took the necklace from your hands. As you held your hair aside, Heero locked the necklace around your neck, his fingers lingering over the skin of your neck and slowly sliding down to where the medallion hang. He rubbed over the silver object and smiled a small smile.

You brought up your hand and placed it upon Heero's, making him look at you. You smiled at him and leant in to give him a sweet kiss as a thank you. "Thank you so much, Heero. Now I feel really bad about not having anything for you." You whisper sadly, not knowing Heero bought you a present or thought about spending Christmas with you since he never did on Christmas.

Heero shook his, not having expected any present from you anyway. "That's not necessary. I'm glad you like your present." Heero stated as he leant in to give you a kiss. Returning the kiss, you wrapped your arms around Heero's neck. As you felt Heero's tongue carefully sneak into your mouth, you shyly pushed your tongue forward, feeling it rubbing against Heero's. A blush came upon your cheeks as you felt Heero's hand coming upon one of them, his thumb gently rubbing over the warm flesh.

Heero slowly pulled back after his tongue retreated to its own mouth and he gave you a hesitant look. Your breath was a bit shaky as you tried to calm the fast beating of your heart. This all made your heart beat so fast it almost hurt within you. You let out a slow deep sigh as you looked at Heero with still redden cheeks. Wondering what would come next, you waited for Heero to do something, for you couldn't find the courage to do anything.

Heero took in your redden cheeks and noticed your quick breaths. Concluding you were probably very nervous, Heero hesitated on continuing what he had planned for the night. His idea was to kiss you under the mistletoe, show you the tree, give you the present and then he would ask you if you wanted to take a step deeper into their relation ship; meaning letting Heero make love to you. Although Heero only said it like three times, he was certain you knew how much he loved you. His love for you was apparently so obvious that even Wufei had threatened to kill him if he didn't already risked the next step into your relationship, his hesitating mumbling about it making the poor Chinese go crazy.

Heero's eyes grew determined as they lock with yours again. Gently taking a hold of your shoulders, Heero tried to choose the correct words. Closing his eyes for a moment, Heero shook his head at himself, wondering since when he actually took the time to think about what he was going to say since the things he usually said were anything but nonsense.

You frowned as you watched Heero, him being caught up in his own little world. You looked down at the medallion and smiled warmly at it, never ever going to remove it from your neck for it meant everything to you from now on. Feeling Heero move slightly made you concentrate back onto him. His eyes were opened and he was giving you that determined look again. You suddenly blushed as Heero leant closer. "The feelings which I have for you aren't describable.. Therefore, I'd like to show you how much I love you, if you would allow me.." Heero whispered, amazed at how soft and caring his voice sounded while he actually had meant for it to burst out, not exactly knowing how to say it.

You were speechless, just speechless. You stared at Heero wordlessly as your inner self yelled for you to do something so Heero would know you had heard him. Heero's eyes refused to meet yours, too afraid to see your reaction. As your inner self patted you on your back and gave you courage, you slowly turned your head to let your cheek rest against Heero's. You could feel his small blush which caused for you to blush as well. "Heero.. I also don't have any words to describe my feelings for you. You have my permission.." You whispered, turning your head some more to give Heero's red cheek a kiss.

Heero felt relieved when he heard you replying and a wave of control washed over him; everything still going according to plan. Heero leant back a bit and looked at you, giving you a caring smile before he locked his lips with yours.

* * *

The fabric of the couch felt soft as it came in contact with your skin. Heero had laid you down and was hovering over you; both of you dressed in merely your undergarments. Heero's hands were carefully and lightly exploring your body, not leaving any touchable curve untouched. His eyes looked a bit dazed as he followed his fingers trail over your stomach and he felt almost disappointed when it didn't tickle you. Trailing his fingers up your sides, Heero concluded you weren't ticklish which made him almost pout.

You smiled at the almost visible pout on Heero's face as his fingers trailed over your skin. You never told him you weren't ticklish, knowing from your friends who couldn't stand being tickled how unfair he must find it. You then reached up, carefully placing your hand onto Heero's chest. You could feel it move as Heero breathed and as you placed your hand over his heart, you could its fast beating. Knowing Heero was probably just as nervous as you were at the moment, you felt the blush on your cheeks become less. You knew that some day this was about to happen, though you didn't think it would ever really happen so soon.

Letting out a small sigh, Heero leant down and kissed your shoulder, moving on to your neck and jaw line till he reached your lips. As his lips occupied yours, his hands moved to your back and carefully took his time to remove your bra. When he got the cloth unhooked, Heero pulled back from the kiss to watch your expression as he slowly pulled the straps down your arms and took the cloth away.

Fighting back to blush madly, you told yourself there was nothing to be ashamed off. You felt and saw Heero looking down at your breasts and you couldn't help but to cover them with your arms. Heero blinked at your action and smiled as he lowered his face. He rubbed his nose against yours as he whispered for you to not be nervous. "There's nothing to be embarrassed off, you're beautiful.." He whispered as his hands slide down your sides towards your underwear. Reaching the remaining cloth, Heero looked up at you with one raised eyebrow as in question if he had permission to continue. You took a deep breath and removed your arms from covering your breasts, giving Heero a confident nod. Heero gave a small nod back, slowly pulling the cloth down and removing it from your body.

Seeing as you now lay completely naked underneath him, Heero found it only fair to quickly remove his underwear as well. As he threw his boxers away blindly, keeping his eyes locked with yours, Heero turned to lie down next to you. His hand placed itself onto your stomach, trailing up and down till they came in contact with your breasts.

You couldn't help but blush, glancing at Heero besides you. You turned your head towards him and felt the urge to look down and take a look at his member. Upon seeing it, you felt your heart beginning to beat faster again. Knowing the piece of flesh will eventually be filling you, you glanced up at Heero's face to give him a hesitate look. Heero saw the look and immediately understood, giving you a small smile.

Heero's hand brushed over one of your nipples before gently feeling your breast. He scooted to lie closer to you as he began to carefully fondle the flesh in his hand. You had to admit it felt good, having someone touch you so intimate. Knowing it was Heero only made it more arousing actually. You turned your head towards Heero and brought up your hand to place it upon his cheek as you shared a kiss. You scooted closer to him slowly, letting him know you were ready for what was about to happen.

Heero breathed in a deep breath, finding it unreal to finally get the chance to make love to you. As his hand stopped its fondling and slid down to one of your knees, Heero got onto his knees and slowly moved your legs apart to get in between them. Keeping his eyes locked with yours since he could feel the nervousness radiating from you, Heero tried to make you feel the most comfortable he could.

"Ready?.." He asked although he got the permission. He knew just like you that the first time always hurt. You nodded your head faintly, your hands searching for something to take a hold of and squeeze into. Heero took your hands and placed them upon his shoulders. "If it hurts too much; tell me." Heero said as he lifted your hips slightly and moved closer towards you.

You closed your eyes as your hands took a firm hold of Heero's shoulders, your body stiffening at the feeling of something against your womanhood. Knowing it was Heero's member didn't really make you relaxed, but at least it gave you the reassuring everything would be alright.

It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, feeling something sliding into you and ripping you half apart. You had felt something breaking from inside of you, knowing it was your virginity wall, and it had you crying out in pain and sobbing into Heero's chest. Heero had stopped moving immediately at your cry of pain and took you into his arms as he let you sob. He apologized for hurting you, although it was necessary would he want to make love to you.

Your sobbing stopped only after a few minutes and Heero hesitantly pushed in further. He saw the painful expression onto your face, but knew that if he continued now, the pain would subside quicker. He pushed further and when he was all in, he again took you into his arms, whispering soothing words as he told you the painful part was over now.

You kept silent as you felt the pain in your lower body. You looked at your hands, your fingernails almost having broken the skin of Heero's shoulders. You loosened your grip and silently apologized. Heero shook his head, finding that if you had to hurt during the love making, than he would have to as well. You smiled at that, being happy to have a guy so understanding as Heero although many would say he's uncaring towards others.

Heero decided to begin to move just then, having waited for ten minutes or so to let you get used to the feeling. The first few ins and outs still weren't so pleasurable, but it changed after more movements. Heero put up a slow and gently pace, not wanting to hurt you any further and also to let this moment last forever. His lower body pushed against yours as his eyes closed halfway. Making love to you defiantly felt way better than Heero had assumed it would.

You had your eyes closed, you breathing a bit unsteady as your body began to heat up fully. You felt yourself beginning to sweat and the feeling of Heero making love to you made you tremble in delight. Your arms wrapped around Heero's chest, holding the male close to you as you slowly began to move along with him.

Nuzzling his nose into your nicely smelling hair, Heero let out a small moan as a wave of pleasure came over him. At the sound of a moan coming from you as well, Heero felt satisfaction filling his mind. Heero felt proud to give you such pleasurable feelings, it being him who made you moan and cling onto him for more caressing and love making. He placed butterfly kisses all over your neck, watching your back arch a bit from the couch as another moan came from your mouth. Heero swallowed it as he placed his lips onto yours and sneaked his tongue inside. Your tongues played with each other as Heero's pace speed up a bit, feeling the need for his release coming closer.

You concentrated on letting your tongue rub against Heero's as you felt Heero's thrusts becoming a bit quicker. It made a new wave of pleasure come over you as you moaned into Heero's mouth; feeling like your body was on fire. Something in your stomach was doing summersaults and your breathing became ragged. Heero pulled back from the kiss, having the need to take in deep breaths. As the both of you breathed desperately, Heero's body began to slowly tense.

Heero felt himself being ready to come, but he didn't want to if you didn't come first. He refused to release himself and leant down, his mouth taking one of your nipples into your mouth and slightly sucking on it, his tongue circling around it. It seemed that was enough to make your chest arch, you body stiffen and a moan escaping your body.

Your legs trembled as you felt yourself coming before your body became numb. You hung onto Heero as he grunted softly and you felt him releasing himself. You pulled your sweaty body against his as Heero lay down besides you with a loud sigh. His facial expression told you he was tired and so were you. You rubbed your red cheek against Heero's chest, never going to forget this wonderful happening.

Heero opened one of his eyes to look down at you, seeing your eyes were closed as you tried to calm down your breathing. His arms circled around you as he wanted nothing more then just to continue lying here with you in his arms. Knowing he needed to clean himself and you needing to do so as well made Heero glare at his boxers hanging loosely into the Christmas tree. It seemed his blindly throwing made his boxers end up landing into the decorated tree. It made him smile and chuckle as he continued looking at his boxers.

Heero felt you turning in his embrace and he heard you laughing as you saw Heero's boxers. As you turned back again, you smiled up at Heero and sighed softly. "Merry Christmas!" You suddenly exclaimed and pulled Heero close into a crushing hug. Heero smiled as you loosened your grip a bit for him to breathe normally. "Merry Christmas to you as well. Now we need to clean ourselves up." Heero stated and saw a refusing look come upon your face. Heero frowned faintly and thought for a second. "I promise to make you some hot chocolate milk when we're done?" He suggested and grinned slightly as you nodded eagerly and turned to collect your clothing.

Heero fetched his boxers from the Christmas tree and put it on although not having cleaned himself yet. He crossed his arms and stared at the little lights shining in the tree. As you began to whine for your hot chocolate milk, you being already done with cleaning yourself up and having put on some clothing from Heero, Heero shook his head with a fond smile as he wondered why he never celebrated Christmas before. As he turned to walk to his kitchen to give you your promised hot chocolate milk, Heero told you that you could stay the rest of the weekend for the other pilots and some of your friends would be coming tonight. You smiled widely and nodded, watching Heero as he made your hot chocolate milk.

End..

* * *

Well, any comments on my creation? –smiles innocently- 


End file.
